Audrey Hughes
}}| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" Hypnotist}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Female |- | Family |Eva Hughes and Mason hughes |- | Status | Alive |- | Eye Color | Brown |- | Hair Color | Brown |- | Height | 5"8 |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | Xaiver's Academy |- | Powers | Mind Manipulation |- | Weakness | Fighting and Emotions |- | Missions | None |- |} Powers She has the ability to look into people's minds and read whatever they have in there: memories, secrets, facts- just by looking at you she can find out all of them. Now, she can't remember everything she finds, but usually she remembers the important parts. She aslo has an added ability, she can 'edit' your memories. She can change a part of the memory, or add a part, or remove a memory altogether. But everything she does will wear off after a while, unless she is constantly seeing the person and editing the memory. How long it takes the 'edit' to wear off usually depends on how major the change is. Major changes will only last up to a day at most, while minor changes can stay for one to two months. She is especally good at making many minor edits, that can the whole idea of the memory itself History Audrey was born to Eva and Mason Hughes on Feburary 26, 1993. They loved their little girl and raised her as a regular little girl, but there always seemed to be something strange about her. As a toddler, she rarely cried adn just seemed to watch people intently, almost if she could understand them As she got older it got stranger. She answered questions before they were asked, she asked questions and then left before they were answered. She got older and more of her powers emerged, she would change the memories of people to make them like her, she even changed her teacher's mind so that her class could go on a field trip to the auqarium, ad the class was world history. a shhe got older her use of her powers became more an more frequent, and soon her exploits were hard to ignore. Someone from the school who had been watching her, conviced her mother to make her go to the school, where she would learn to harness her abilities. Her mother agreed, adn Audrey was sent to the School. . Personality She is used to getting what she wanted one way or another. She isn't spoiled, but if she feels the need to, she will make it so that she gets what she wants. Most of the time she is pretty relaxed, but she does have a darker side, adn is prone to violence when provoced. She will often answer questions based of of the thoughts she heards and interprets Anthem Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Alpha Level